La vida es un porqué
by Grey-Jub
Summary: Conversación entre valier. Hermana mayor- hermana menor.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tolkien y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, tan solo divertirme.

Este Oneshot participa en el reto # 8 Valaquenta Imperecedera del foro "El poney pisador"

La vida es un porqué.

\- ¿No te cansas de hacer eso?- Preguntó Vana a su hermana mayor -Durante milenios te he visto quitar cada hoja, tallo, raíz y flor marchita de cada planta, arbusto, hierba verde, plantas acuáticas, árbol etc, y remplazarlo por otro. Y no solo en mi jardín, lo haces siempre - dijo la Valier con gesto de desesperación, su hermana que la escuchaba con atención solo sonreía

\- Hermanita este es mi trabajo, es mi comisión- contestó la aludida con una voz dulce y delicada mientras hacía florecer una petunia color rosa- además no lo hago siempre, si fuera así nunca habría ninguna flor marchita o árbol talado.

\- Yavanna, no lo haces porque también tienes a tus criaturas, las que se mueven por voluntad propia. Y el resto del tiempo se lo dedicas a ellas. Menos mal que tu esposo es igual que tú de obsesivo con eso de crear cosas, que si no te las verías negras cuando exigiera tu atención. Te vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo ¿No te cansas?

\- Es como si yo preguntara si tú te cansas de ser bella- Contestó Yavanna quitando su atención de las flores y girando para ver a su hermana menor a los ojos.

\- Son cosas diferentes, yo no tengo que hacer nada, tan solo soy así. Es tan fácil como existir- Al escuchar esto último Yavanna sonrió y después de cortar una rosa aun en botón se acercó a su hermana. El botón al estar tan cerca de la valier se abrió, dejando ver a una preciosa flor

\- Existir, este es tu significado- Vana asintió sonriendo- demos un paseo y te mostrare el mío- cogiendo la mano de su hermana y después de tomar su forma material se dirigieron al lugar que últimamente llamaban Bosque Negro.

\- Este lugar no es como yo lo recordaba, hay maldad en él. Lo sabes ¿verdad Yavanna?

\- Lo sé, pero no te he traído hasta aquí para que vieras eso. ¿Ves este árbol de aquí? Es un roble- dice Yavanna señalando a un árbol grande pero con el follaje completamente muerto

\- Lástima que este prácticamente seco, sus flores son tan hermosas en esta época del año - contesta Vana con tristeza en la voz

\- Arreglaremos eso- poniendo sus manos sobre el árbol y después de decir unas cuantas palabras en quenya, una energía sale de las manos de la valier y recorre el roble devolviéndole a su paso la vida que le parecía robada

\- Es impresionante- declara la valier menor al admirar el follaje verde, la sombra espesa y las hermosas flores de color rosa que ahora adornan al gran árbol- ¿Y ahora que más harás? ¿Le devolverás la vida a todo lo que se encuentra marchito?

\- No hermanita, no lo haré

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta desconcertada Vana

\- Porque mi papel aquí es crear vida en la tierra y cuidarle, pero todo tiene un ciclo en los planes de Eru, hasta nosotros tenemos un ciclo que cumplir. La vida de mis criaturas, tanto animadas como inanimadas, siempre va de la mano con su muerte- dice Yavanna a modo de explicación

\- Ahora mis dudas tienen más fundamentos. ¿Por qué creas esta clase de vida si sabes que va a morir? ¿Qué propósito tiene? ¿Por qué te afanas tanto en cuidar de ella, si su muerte es inevitable? Tú ya plantaste la semilla de toda la vegetación que existe, y tanto ella como tus criaturas animadas pueden reproducirse sin ti. ¿Por qué no mejor ocupas tu tiempo en algo más productivo, en algo que sea duradero?

\- Hermana mía, no estas entendiendo nada. El don que Eru te dio fue ser bella eternamente, solo tienes que existir y con eso estás haciendo uso de él. Pero ese no es mi caso. Mi don tiene un porque-afirmó la valier sacando del bolsillo de su vestido unas cuantas semillas, las cuales después de ponerse de rodillas en el suelo para poder excavar un pequeño hueco, fueron depositadas allí y procedió a cubrirlas con la tierra. A continuación puso su mano sobre el lugar donde enterró las semillas y tras pronunciar unas palabras en quenya que para Vana fueron casi inaudibles, un haz de luz con destellos dorados emanó de entre sus dedos y pareció sumergirse en la tierra. Después de lo que parecieron un par de segundos Yavanna retiro su mano dejando ver los brotes tiernos de hierba verde-

\- Creaste una plata, no entiendo que tiene eso de especial. Más bien no entiendo como aclara mis dudas esta acción- pregunto una confundida Vana

\- Solo camina un poco hacia atrás y quédate en silencio por favor hermanita mía- le contesta Yavanna poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios a modo de señal para que no hiciera ruido, retrocedieron unos veinte pasos y se colocaron a modo de escondite detrás del Roble que hasta hace un rato se encontraba prácticamente seco. Después de esperar ahí unos dos minutos, un pequeño venado se acercaba con pasos ligeros y cautelosos, luego de mirar a todos lados en busca de algún peligro inclinó su cabeza y comió despacio la hierba verde que acababa de brotar por gracia de Yavanna. Las valier lo miraban con atención hasta que este, después de terminar su bocado dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado- ¿lo ves hermana? Un simple brote sació el hambre de este ser vivo, y esto pasa a cada instante. Cuando una planta nace es una nueva posibilidad de que otra criatura se alimente, respire y viva. En esta ocasión pudiste ver a un lindo Venado, el cual quizá sirva de alimento para algún hijo de Iluvatar que tenga hambre. El trigo que crece en los campos, es creación mía y alimenta a millares de hombres, elfos, enanos y demás. Las frutas que cosechan en sus huertos, el vino que toman, la cerveza con la que sacian su sed, la carne que comen, hasta la hierba para pipas que los hobbits tanto disfrutan provienen del trabajo de mis manos. El fruto de este trabajo es lo que mantiene con fuerzas y en pie a muchas vidas. De allí el valor de que yo siempre me encuentre trabajando. Tú no te esfuerzas por ser bella, tan solo existes y ya está. Yo soy diferente, cada vez que creo algo, cada vez que da fruto cualquier vegetación, cada vez que algún animal nace, cada vez que una flor brota; yo existo. La vida vegetal y animal es mi forma de existir. Esa vida es un porqué, es mi propósito.

\- Hermana mía, he actuado como tonta. Ahora entiendo porque los Elfos te llaman Kementári, eres la reina de la vida que nace de esta tierra.

**Aquí está mi Oneshot, 1124 palabras. Un beso y espero disfruten la lectura.**


End file.
